


221 Colors and Flavors 2014 Edition

by MyLittleCornerOfSherlock



Series: 221 Colors and Flavors [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, Sherlock in Glasses, Teasing, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets in the 221 words format. Some are fluffy, some are sexy, all can stand alone. They do not follow any pattern. The only theme is Johnlock and a color or flavor prompt. Tags and rating subject to change until complete. Prompts come from tumblr users.  Tags and characters are subject to change as new ficlets are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to oldamongdreams! This first ficlet is for one of my "oldest" friends on tumblr. A birthday gift! Strawberry was the prompt.

Sherlock stared at the abysmal failure in front of him in shock, ignoring the smoking oven behind him.  Thank God John was conveniently out of the flat today.  There was flour everywhere, eggshells on the counter, and a raw egg congealed on the floor where Sherlock had left it.  What was most concerning right now was the sloppy mess in the round cake pan in front of him.  

A cake should bake from the outside in.  But this cake had baked from the inside out, causing the batter to seep over the edge of the pan and onto the base of the oven, hence the smoke.  Sherlock looked between the beautiful photo of a delicately iced cake on the recipe and his disaster and tried to figure out what went wrong.  Cooking is supposed to be a science, but apparently baking is witchcraft he decided.

The cake was supposed to be a surprise for John.  What was he going to do now?  He stared at a bowl of strawberries and was struck with an idea.  He dashed down the stairs hoping Mrs. Hudson still had cream and some of her famous sponge cake.

When John got home, he was greeted with the most delicious looking strawberry shortcake he’d ever seen, a single candle lit on it.

“Happy Birthday John!” Sherlock exclaimed.


	2. Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Guixonlove who's prompt was Amethyst.

John and Sherlock had come to the shore to get away the haunting memories of London, but instead they argued. John had stormed out needing space.  He sat on the beach, enjoying the peaceful respite it offered.  He watched the sun slowly sink into the sea, remembering his younger days.

As a child he’d been captivated by the magical display.  The flame-bright orb casting its final rays of the day.  A prism of colors as night began to fall.  Twilight hues of pinks, purples, and blues.  The waves crashing in like amethyst jewels.  Dusky pink petal clouds scudding across the horizon.  Cliffs, stark, stone monoliths during the day turn into smooth, deep blue sentinels as the sun set.  The night rolling in behind him cool and calm.

John shook his head, bringing him back to the present.  He ran his fingers through the sand, feeling the grains.  Funny thing, sand.  So fine, yet so infinite.  Perhaps, that’s why it was used as a metaphor for time.  Time and memories.  John raised his hand, watching the sand sift through his fingers, each grain disappearing as it joined the rest on the beach. The imagery wasn’t lost on him.  He stood up, brushing off the memories and sand, and headed back to make up for all lost time he and Sherlock had accumulated.


	3. Orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Teaforthaila on tumblr, who's prompt was Orange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied established relationship.

John opened up the refrigerator and blinked.  He’d become accustomed to finding various body parts, rank experiments, even the odd amphibian in stasis.  He was not accustomed to actually finding fridge that contained nothing but food items.  But that wasn’t the most shocking thing.  Everything in it was either orange or green.  

There were carrots, yams, salmon, and can after can of carrot juice.  There was kale, spinach, broccoli, and some horrendous sludge in a bottle, labeled “Green Machine”.

“Sherlock!” John called out.

The detective stuck his head around the corner, “You bellowed?”

“While I’m thrilled you seem to finally be intent on eating healthy, there is a distinct lack of milk in here,” John waved his hand at shelves.

“Yes, well, milk won’t help me with my problem,” Sherlock said self-consciously.

“Problem?” John asked confused.

Sherlock heaved a sigh.  “For a doctor, you’re surprisingly obtuse sometimes.”

“Ohhh!” John smiled as he realized what Sherlock meant.  He walked up to Sherlock and pulled something out of the pocket of Sherlock’s dressing gown.

“I understand your concern,” John said as he slipped the glasses on Sherlock’s face, “but I think you look sexy in these.”  He chuckled as he kissed the shocked expression off Sherlock’s face before adding, “And, for the record, the vitamin D in milk is good for eye health.”


	4. Rain/Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kriskenshin, who requested rain/silver. Rain isn't exactly a color but silver is and it fit with the image in my head as soon as I saw the prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Sherlock to be one of the Fae who only come out at night in this ficlet.

Rain sifts through the trees, soft and silver in the moonlight.  Each droplet that falls cascades in mercurial rivulets down Sherlock’s bare skin. John no longer questions the logistics of their trysts, he and his otherworldly lover. All that matters is the heat of their skin together, steam rising between them in the cool night air.  His mouth on Sherlock’s; their tongues tasting, seeking, claiming one another.  John’s fingers in Sherlock’s hair, his name on Sherlock’s lips, decadent and heady sensations.

Some nights their coupling is frantic and wanton, quick moments stolen before the light of day can lay claim on them.  Tonight John takes his time, tracing each tiny drop, following its path with his tongue.  Down and over Sherlock’s bare chest, flicking the taut nipple as he goes, catching up with another rivulet and following it to the nest of dark curls below Sherlock’s waist.  His lips ghost over them and he leans back admiring the way the rain falls, glistening and creating new paths for him to follow down Sherlock’s hard cock.  The cool, crispness of the water contrasts perfectly with the heat and taste of Sherlock’s skin as John’s tongue follows each drop down the shaft, waiting patiently for the plea he knew was coming.

“John, please!” Sherlock gasps fingers clenching in John’s hair. Smiling, John complies.


	5. Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Bellakalediscope on tumblr who requested Scarlet.

“Sherlock?!” John’s confused voice came from inside the tiny cabin where they’d be staying.  Sherlock grimaced at the tone. They’d had a long day and their client had offered them the cabin as a place to stay instead of returning to London that night after completing the case.  They were exhausted and filthy.  All they’d wanted was a place shower and rest before catching the train the next morning.  Sherlock took a deep breath and followed the sound of John’s voice.

“Oh,” Sherlock said when he found John, sounding as dumbfounded as John looked.  

“Yes, oh.”

They stood staring at the scarlet, heart-shaped tub that dominated the sleeping area.  

“Is there anoth-?” Sherlock’s question dropped as John shook his head.

“Nope. That’s the only place to clean up, unless you care to wash up in the sink.” John cast an eye at the dried mud in Sherlock’s curls and scratched the mud drying on the back of his own neck.

“That is the most ludicrous excuse for a tub I have ever seen!”

“Some people consider it romantic,” John chuckled.

“Please tell me you aren’t some people,” Sherlock looked at John horrified.

“God, no! But I do consider bathing your lover to fall into that category” John’s eyes twinkled at the understood implication.  Sherlock grinned and began to fill the tub.


	6. Mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For atomic-buttfuck on tumblr. Their prompt was Mint.

“John! John!” Sherlock shouted from the bathroom. “Come here immediately! It’s an emergency!”

John sighed as he folded the paper and set it it down on the table next to his chair.  This was the “third” emergency this week. The first had been a spoiled experiment that had managed to stick Sherlock’s hands together, the second had been Sherlock running out of hair product.

“Joohn!” Sherlock shouted again.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” John shouted back down the hallway.

“Bring my coat!” Sherlock called back, his voice more urgent than before.

“Fine, fine, fine,” John muttered as he doubled back to grab the garment.

John yanked on the door, but found it locked. “How the hell am I supposed to give you your coat if the door is locked?” he said, exasperated, but the answer he received was just a soft thud. Concern spike through John. He pushed against it hard with his shoulder. He managed to force it open and found a barely conscious Sherlock.

“Inside--pocket,” Sherlock gasped. John reached in the coat pocket and pulled out an epi-pen. He did a double take as he recognized the look of anaphylaxis. John jammed the pin into Sherlock’s leg before asking what the allergen was.

“The new toothpaste, I should have checked. It’s mint.” Sherlock gasped out as the epinephrine took effect.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, dear one! I hope you liked it.


End file.
